Europa (2nd)
43 |totalstrength = 1,721,332 |avgstrength = 40,031 |totalnukes = 532 |rank = 78 |score = 6.48 |forumurl = http://s1.zetaboards.com/CN_Europa/index/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/CNEuropa |ircchannel = #CNEuropa |joinurl = http://s1.zetaboards.com/CN_Europa/topic/3198905/1/#new |offsitememberlisturl = }} Europa is a new alliance on the White team that was founded on April 27, 2010. History Europa was founded on April 27, 2010. It was created by the founders of the UCN who left after its disbandment. The name comes from the name of the alliance that would have been created by the merger between UCN and FEAR. Europa was founded on the principals of simplicity and rapport, with a smaller government and a single elected official. Members of Europa are typically very experienced in Cybernations, with special attention given to attract larger nations looking for a "cool place to chillax, brah". The name Europa was suggested by a former UCN member, Zinzelbal, who pointed out the relation between a white team alliance and the ice moon orbiting Jupiter. Breakup of UCN On April 22nd, 2010, after many months of deliberation and discussion between FEAR and UCN, merge talks had come to a stand-still. Ernesto Che Guevara (Chax), then a council member and founder of UCN, grew steadily more frustrated with the conduct of UCN. On the 22nd, with RL events on his mind, he resigned from both his post and UCN, setting off a chain of resignations that included the forum administrator and the Minister of Interior. A panic ensued, and with the two remaining council members (Minister of Silly Walks and Jonnygozy) unavailable on IRC to stem the tide of resignations, talks of coup came up. Che had left for a three-day trip and was unable to contact either to warn them, and Minister of Silly Walks was in the boonies of Texas. When they finally did get online, they voted to disband UCN. After many days of fighting, UCN was revived by several new members, and tensions remained high. Together with Che, MoSW, Vielwerth, Deebo, Mothman, Jonny Montana, JonathanB and several other UCN members started Europa. Europa and UCN have since declared brotherhood with one another, and are close allies. The wounds of the past are being healed, and most have already forgotten Europa's troubled c-section birth. Notable Figures (Past and Present) Present: *Ernesto Che Guevara *Minister of Silly Walks *Vielwerth *Deebo *Jonnygozy *O-Dog *Rivertommy *Mothman *Jonny Montana Past: *Wee Sunny McGregor Notable Wars NEW-DF War Europa gained much international notoriety during the NEW-DF War after declaring war on the Orange Defense Network. Europa was just over 1.3 Million NS at the time, and understood full-well what declaring on the sanctioned ODN would mean, but did so anyways to honor their treaty with FEAR. The following day, Sparta retaliated against Europa and WFF, making the total of sanctioned alliances on Europa 2, or just over a 20:1 nation strength ratio. Europa's allies in UBD and Invicta declared their intentions in private to ride straight to hell with Europa. While at first Europa was happy to hear this, they eventually declared that they would not be asking their allies to enter the war, for fear of the war going global and their allies being beaten down. The international community's reaction was a mixture of outrage and and happiness. Europa War History Europa War History Europan Army Europa Soldier Europa's army prides itself on being one of the most powerful on campus. All the other frat houses are all like "Yo brah, they've got the Natty Ice and the bitches" and are up in our shit about beating us at lax. They're just like wanting to be as chill as us, but they're trying too hard. We're the chillest alliance ever. Well, FEAR is pretty chill. We give them a bro-fist. Tight, eh brah? The Commandant of Europa's Army Europa's Commandant displaying the new military uniform. Europa Charter Europa is established on the principles of brotherhood, equality, free expression, fun, and just generally having a good time. Also sex. Looooooottttsss of sex. Article I: Gummit Section I: Council of Lesser Ayatollahs The Council of Lesser Ayatollahs are a body appointed by the Grand Ayatollah to manage the internal affairs of Europa and to vote on ordinances and treaties on behalf of the general membership. The Ayatollahs serve a term concurrent with the term of the Grand Ayatollah (see section ???). The three flavors of Ayatollah are Interior (vanilla), Defence (strawberry) and Foreign Relations (mint). CLAs may introduce legislation for referendum without a second from another member. The CLA may serve indefinitely, but they have to re-appointed after each erection by the GA even if the incumbent is reelected. Section II: Grand Ayatollah The Grand Ayatollah is the sole elected official from Europa. He acts as the executive of Europa, and administers all spankings to naughty girls His specifical powers are: - CAN appoint the Lesser Ayatollahs - CAN guide official Europan policy - CAN act as chief negotiator on behalf of Europa - CAN introduce legislation for approval by referendum without a second. - CAN make obscene gestures to passing vehicles - CAN'T touch this. Section III: Members (aka "the Peanut Gallery") The third branch of Europan government is the Members. Using over 300,00 metric tons of peanits annually. The Peanut Gallery is the largest consumer of peanuts in southern Somalia. Since Europa is a more selective group, the General Membership has the privilege of being able to vote on all legislation save individual membership applications. To introduce an item for consideration as a referendum, the Member must submit the legislation in the appropriate forum with a second from another member. Simple majorities decide all votes, save a merger or disbandment, which requires a 2/3rds majority. Article II: Joining Requirements for Europa. Nations applying for admission to Europa must be over the following nation milestones: MUST be over 999.99 infrastructure MUST be over 200 technology MUST have a nation that is over 100 days old MUST have been in at least one legitimate alliance in the past (over 10 members) MUST suck it long, suck it hard, Trebeck Once a new applicant meeting these requirements has submitted his/her application, all that is necessary is the official approval of the Grand Ayatollah. This veto power exists to keep the mix of members in Europa diverse, yet easily compatible with one another (ie no members who were bitter enemies in the past, from opposite spheres that enjoy strangling each other in their spare time etc). An applicant who DOES NOT meet this requirements must have the 3/3 approval of the Council of Lesser Ayatollahs. The CLA is encouraged to get to know the applicant personally, see if they've had a nation in the past, or see if they can get a recommendation from a past alliance mate. Article III: Activity Requirement Once nations are accepted to Europa, they must maintain a minimum activity requirement of at least one forum visit every 7 days. After 7 days inactivity on the forums, the Ayatollah of the Interior will send the member a PM notice reminding them to visit the forums. After 10 days no activity, that member will be sent another PM. After 15 days the Ayatollah of the Interior may motion the CLA to vote to kick the member out of Europa. The vote will be conducted in such a way that the defendant will have ample opportunity to explain why they should remain a member. If the CLA votes for a kickout, then the Ayatollah of Defence (Strawberry)) assumes the responsibility of threatening the nation until they leave the AA. If the situation results in war, the offending nation may not be peaced out on until they have put in their nation bio: "Where all the white women at?" Article IV: Anti-Douchebag Clause If, for any reason, you are deemed to be a douchebag, jackass, asshat, dildo or fuckhead by any member of the Ayatollah's council, be they lesser or grand (known henceforth as the Baskin Robins Council), you will be expelled promptly and likely declared war upon. Is this democracy? No. Is this fair? No. Do we care? Fuck no. Don't like it? Too bad, go take a bath with a toaster, chode. Article V: Declarations of War (aka Clusterfucks) When our shit gets fucked up, our allies' shit gets fucked up, or when we want to fuck some shit up, a declaration of war vote is needed. This isn't the United States, we can't just declare a police action and lol our way into another country. A declaration of war vote requires approval of the council of lesser Ayatollahs and the Grand Ayatollah. It is known as a Banana Split Vote, for the Banana Split cannot be complete without all three of the flavors (herein Mint substitutes Chocolate) and the banana itself, the Grand Ayatollah. Trust me, I work at Denny's. Article VI: Amendments If people think the current charter is a piece of shit and what to go all lawlocaust on it, amendment proceedings can be initiated by any Lesser Ayatollah or by the Grand Ayatollah. Member cannot introduce amendments directly because of the large amounts of amendments this could create, and the charter is meant to be a goddamn roadmap, not an effing blueprint. Article VII: Erections The only position in Europa that is elected is the Grand Ayatollah. The Big Cheese serves a 4 month term. However, the GA may call an erection during the second 3 months of his 4 month term. Election sign ups are 3 days long, and the election itself is three days long. Admission Requirements #MUST be over 999.99 infrastructure #MUST be over 200 technology #MUST have a nation that is over 100 days old #MUST have been in at least one legitimate alliance in the past (over 10 members) #MUST suck it long, suck it hard, Trebeck And/Or the nation must be recommended for admission from another member-state and approved for admission. Foreign Relations Treaties of Europa Category:Peace and Love TrainCategory:Peace and Love Train Announcements *4-27-2010 Declaration of Existence - I'M A REAL BOY! *5-25-2010 Signing of the Treaty of Abnormal Love with Wolfpack - More BFF's? *5-26-2010 Joining of the Peace And Love Train Accords - Europa Joins The Train *6-16-2010 Signing of the The Treaty of Val Kilmer with The Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics - Yeah We're BFF's *7-14-2010 Europa Hits One Million Alliance Strength - In 78 Days - http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=88968 *12-20-2010 Europa Declares War on ODN - Cry Havoc and let slip the Dogs of War *12-22-2010 Europa Asks Allies Not to Join Fight An Imperial Decree *4-27-2011 Europa turns 1 - http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=101103 Category:Europa